You're the Hazelnut in my Ferrero Rocher
by celiamieraken
Summary: "Sasuke…You're the hazelnut in my Ferrero Rocher. You kept me in balance, centered, yet threw me off balance. You're the core of me, just how the hazelnut is the core of the Ferrero Rocher." AU, Character death. Valentine's Day FanFic.


**AN: So this story came to my mind when I was eating a Ferrero Rocher (THEY ARE SOOOO GOOD!) and it just kinda popped up in my mind! Yes, I realize I'm still updating RTN (Running Towards Nothing, I'm having a minor writer's block and is simply failing to get over a boy. AU Warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters. However the plot is MINE. MINE, you hear me? Okay. ^_^**

**Please enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

You're the Hazelnut in my Ferrero Rocher

She came home from the prestigious Konoha High and sighed.

Her parents are dead and she lives alone with a cat that she named… Sasuke.

Yes, she named her cat after the love of her life.

She worked at a fancy restaurant called Ichiraku's, which served the highest quality of ramen around the world, was given a good paying job for being a waitress after her interviewer felt sorry for her.

She was the top of the school with a perfect 4.0 GPA.

Not to mention she was tied with Uchiha Sasuke.

Now who was this Uchiha Sasuke?

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_She detatched the golden-wrapped ball of chocolate and hazelnut from the brown paper throne._

Uchiha Sasuke.

Also top of the school with a perfect 4.0 GPA, tied with his ex.

You got it.

Haruno Sakura was his ex-girlfriend.

His father was the CEO of the Uchiha Industries, which owned all the shopping plazas in the city and half of the billboards that appeared in the square.

When they were together, it was your classic fairytale, Princess Diana and Prince Charles.

The common girl and the honorable man.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_She opened the golden wrapper with care to reveal the chocolate covered hazelnut border._

She had to see him everyday with her.

Who exactly?

Yamanaka Ino.

Her best friend.

Oops, I should say, her _former _best friend.

The class biatch/girl that guys drooled over whenever her rear was within their peripheral version.

And now you have Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.

What else could be so perfect?

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_She ate the first layer of the chocolate._

She had a craving for chocolate.

But not just any chocolate.

Ferrero Rocher, to be exact.

Oh yes, she had a box of 48 at home.

She took one out and began to eat it as she thought about how messed up her life was.

She would walk in the halls of the school, hearing people call her names about her big forehead that they assumed was the cause to her smartness.

They thought the big forehead was so big because her brain was really big too.

That was _so_ not the case.

In their words, she was a nerd and geek, but a loser and no life whatsoever.

But in a way, it was true.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_Then, she ate the second layer, her favorite, the wafer that covered the chocolate ball inside._

They were in love with each other, oh yes.

Everything was pretty much perfect until it was Valentine's Day.

Oh, how much she hated Valentine's Day.

Sasuke didn't know that she worked at Ichiraku's.

Or maybe he did and forgot.

Or maybe he did and didn't bother mentioning it.

He knew her passionate hate towards Valentine's Day.

So instead of taking her out, he gave her a light peck on the lips and gave her a box of Ferrero Rocher.

Man, he knew her well.

And it was the 48-pack.

She was perfectly fine with it.

She had to work today because it was Valentine's Day and Ichiraku's was _always_ insanely busy and she was one of the fastest waitresses in there.

She walked towards the back, put on the mini-apron around her waist that held the straws and the napkins and chopsticks and her order forms.

"Hey Ugly, can you get table 7 for me? I've got five tables waiting for their orders right now."

That was Sai. It was his habit to call her ugly. She didn't really mind. It was just… Sai.

She smiled.

"Sure."

She tied up her hair in a ponytail with a ribbon that Sasuke had given her for her birthday.

It was dark blue silk and had the Uchiha fan on the edge.

She walked to the designated table, took out the order forms, and asked what they wanted to drink.

"A Sprite for me," the male voice said.

"An iced lemon tea," the feminine voice said.

The voices rang bells in her head, but she couldn't quite put together the connections.

She wrote them down, nodded, and walked away to go get their drinks.

After getting the drinks, she walked back over in a brisk pace and set it down, along with two plastic straws covered in paper.

"Here you go. Are you two ready to order?"

"A miso ramen for me, spring rolls, and a beef ramen for him."

She nodded again, writing the numbers down that she had learned to remember so quickly.

"Please wait for a few minutes."

She walked back again, but not before hearing,

"Do you think she knows it's us?"

"She's such a big head. I can't believe she thinks we're even friends."

"Hn."

No way.

That grunt.

That infamous grunt that had been embedded in her mind for too long.

It couldn't be.

It just couldn't.

.

..

….

…

..

.

_She took out the hazelnut, saving it for last, and ate the chocolate surrounding it._

She walked in the backroom and shouted,

"Number 17, 3, and 21!"

The chef yelled back,

"Coming right up!"

Within 5 minutes, the two bowls of ramen and the spring rolls appeared.

She put the two bowls on the big plate with caution and placed the spring rolls in the center.

Another thing she learned.

Deliver the food in an elegant design, no matter what it is.

She brought it over and set it down on their table along with some napkins.

"Miso ramen, beef ramen, and spring rolls. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you. But oh, can we have chopsticks?"

She nodded and gave them two pairs of chopsticks.

And she chose the worst time to look up.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_She looked at the hazelnut in curiosity._

She looked up to see her boyfriend on a date with her best friend.

Oh, now that this has happened, let's correct it to former best friend.

Joy.

She had an internal battle with her inner-self on whether to be mad at him in the restaurant or just call him later and dump him for being the jerk he is.

This was not going to be good.

"Uchiha and Yamanaka, is there anything else?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Not even a bottle of fine champagne for the couple?" emphasizing the word "couple".

He stared at her and started, "Saku—"

"Save it. Enjoy your ramen and egg rolls."

She walked back without turning to see his expression.

When she walked into the backroom and sat down on the floor, Sai noticed the sad aura that hung around her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Ugly?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What if I told you that my boyfriend showed up on a date with my former best friend?"

Sai looked at her sadly and nodded his head in understanding.

"Ugly, you'll be fine. Now wipe those tears, get up, and hurry up with your shift. You need the money remember? And also, if we don't start soon, Tsunande's gonna have our heads on a silver plate."

She gave a watery laugh and agreed.

She wiped her mind of everything that had happened and focused on the job.

She bustled around for the next five hours until it was 10 o'clock at night and she put her stuff down in the backroom.

She gave the enormous pile of order forms to Tsunande slightly bowed.

"Sakura, wait."

She turned around.

Sakura had always been a favorite to Tsunande.

Not only did Tsunande feel sorry for her, but she also looked at her as if she was her own daughter.

"Yes, Tsunande-sama?"

"Are you okay? You don't look too well."

She could feel the motherly understanding roll off of Tsunande and quickly put up a fake bright smile as everything came back to her.

"Nothing's wrong, Tsunande-sama. Have a good night."

She bowed again and exited the door.

Tsunande sighed and settled on the situation that it might deal with a certain Uchiha.

Sakura walked out and her hands clenched on the paper.

What paper, might you ask?

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_She timidly bit into the hazelnut, only eating half of it._

The Uchiha and Yamanaka left and she was ordered to go clean up their table.

She took the small black plastic plate with a copy of their order form and collected their money, quickly calculating the amount of tip they left her.

But something else caught her attention.

Underneath the bills, she saw a piece of paper with an Uchiha fan on the corner.

She didn't bother to read it as she stuffed it in her pocket and went back to business.

Now, she had the time to read it.

However, she was afraid of what it said.

But she was Sakura Haruno and took it out with shaking hands.

"Sakura—

Oh my goodness, it was his handwriting, signifying that this was all real.

She pinched herself and realized this wasn't some crazy nightmare.

"Yes, I was on a date with Ino. Got a problem?

Did you really think that I loved you all this time?

Ino was always better than you. I only went out with you because that's what everybody in the school wanted.

You're so foolish.

And annoying.

Uchiha Sasuke."

The tears fell and her heart broke.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

The note was now long gone, probably shredded in the dump or whatever they do to paper products at the dumpsite.

And she couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Everybody laughed at her in the hallways, seeing that the new spread out.

She was made a fool by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

That arrogant son of a bitch.

Bastard.

But he smirked and went on with life and Ino.

Correction.

Yamanaka.

And she couldn't stand it anymore.

She couldn't move out of the school because her parents are dead and she doesn't have their permission.

Her parents would've understood and let her.

It was her senior year and she was applying for different colleges.

She found her talent in playing the piano and the violin and Tsunande introduced her to a professor from Tokyo College of Music. (**AN: It's a real college**)

Man, she had connections.

The professor was pleased and said he would do his best in trying to get her a scholarship.

Kakashi-sensei was like her adoptive father.

It was like he had a sixth sense and kept in touch with her and the progress he was making in trying to get her that full-tuition college.

In his eyes, she was that good.

He was the all-round respected professor there.

He was even nice enough to attend her graduation.

Thankfully, the Uchiha's grades had dropped and his GPA became a 3.92.

Sucks to be him.

It's probably because Yamanaka was always doing something with him.

She made a speech and spoke in front of all the students and their parents and teachers.

My, those teachers were proud of her.

_Speech_

_"…It is my honor as valedictorian to speak here in front of you all. We, the class of 2011, are proud of what we have done and all hope to achieve and succeed in the colleges we attend to unless we're like some dingbats here who can't do anything but paint their nails, even if she's in a big fat graduation gown."_

_Everybody quietly laughed and understood she was talking about Karin._

_She waited until it died down._

_"One thing I would like to speak of though, is love."_

_Everybody stared at her in curiosity._

_"In the 21st century, love among teens has grown and they pretend they understand everything about it."_

_The parents nodded in agreement._

_"Guys, here's a newsflash._

_Love isn't everything."_

_The teachers and parents clapped._

_"You wanna hear my story guys? Well, most of you all already know and laughed your heads off at my misery."_

_They all bowed their head down sheepishly._

_"Once upon a time, I went out with Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Some of the dimwits, who didn't bother to know, gasped._

_"I thought we were completely in love. We hung out, had dinner, watched movies, you know, did things that common teen couples do today."_

_"However, he ended up making a fool of me."_

_The parents and teachers watched with confusion._

_"I was working at Ichiraku's when he and Yamanaka Ino showed up and I had to wait on their table._

_We were still going out._

_Yes, they were on a date._

_He left me a note later, saying that I was foolish to even think he loved me._

_It tore me apart."_

_The parents looked at the said Uchiha with indefinable anger._

_"But it made me work harder. I did more shifts at Ichiraku's, spent more time studying, heck, I even took all the martial arts classe, thanks to Kakashi-sensei. I even took up playing piano and the violin, once again, my gratitude to Kakashi-sensei for letting me in the school and playing in the practice rooms, and realized that I had extreme talent for it."_

_"Not to mention that my parents are dead."_

_There was that theater gasp._

_"And what I learned is that even though I fell so hard for that arrogant son of a bitch—"_

_Disbelief crossed the parents' faces._

_"Love isn't everything._

_Guys, don't let love drive your life. Yes, they say follow your heart, but does your heart only mean love?_

_But hey, if you can work and love at the same time, go for it._

_See where it leads you._

_You can only live once. Might as well experience what love is before dying._

_At least I know I did."_

_"Do well wherever you guys are going. I believe in you all, even if you're painting your toe nails right now or you treated me like a piece of shit during the year."_

_"Have fun in college."_

_She stepped away from the microphone and everybody started clapping._

_The parents, teachers, and administrators all stood up and so did everyone else._

_Except for the Uchiha and Yamanaka, of course._

_They just got their big-ass pride stomped on._

_They better be glad that their parents weren't there because as they had an extremely important meeting that even involved the mothers._

_And then she remembered something._

_"Oh, and guys?" she said in the microphone._

_The crowd beckoned her to continue._

_She smiled._

_"I'm proud of my abnormally large forehead and my natural pink hair."_

_The crowd howled with laughter._

_She took her cap off and so did everyone else._

_They all threw it up into the air and let them fall._

The principal smiled at the pink-haired girl.

She felt much better and went home with a smile on her face.

Kakashi stood and smiled while Tsunande, who magically appeared while making her speech, glomped her in a tight hug.

She smiled and patted them on the bag.

And then Kakashi handed her a big fat envelope with the return address of the one and only, Tokyo College of Music.

And by the way Kakashi's eyes sparkled, she knew that she was accepted and got the scholarship.

She was happy beyond words and jumped on Kakashi, giving him the biggest hug yet.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

The one eye that wasn't covered by that darn mask of his softened with affection and hugged her back.

He wished she were his actual daughter.

After all, Anko always wanted a daughter.

Kakashi, Tsunanade, and Anko, who also was at the graduation with Kakashi, all took her out to dinner.

They had a wonderful time and sent her home with a box of Ferrero Rocher.

She thanked them and looked at her home that her parents had left her in a will.

The adults' faces became shock.

She rubbed her eyes and looked again, only to see that her house got wrapped.

This was definitely the Uchiha's and Yamanaka's work.

She didn't want to bother the adults and said she would clean up herself, but they insisted to help.

So they parked in her driveway and set off to work.

Kakashi later came with a note that was said to be taped on the front door.

_"Payback is a bitch._

_Just like you are."_

It wasn't signed.

But it didn't matter.

She gave a maniacal laugh and shred the note up.

Did she mention that they also spray-painted the toilet paper in a word that said,

_"Bitch"?_

Even though the cleaning up took forever, they had fun blindfolding Kakashi and throwing toilet paper at each other.

Eventually, the work was done and invited them in, showing gratitude for helping her clean and have some fun.

However, she opened the door and a fist came flying through.

Now being the martial arts master she was, she grabbed the fist before it hit Anko and kicked the door open with much force, hitting the person hiding behind it.

Remember that Kakashi taught Sakura martial arts.

Kakashi went in and grabbed the Uchiha and Yamanaka by their collars.

Well, in Yamanaka's case, her ponytail.

She screamed in pain but hey, who said that life didn't have any pain in it?

She's probably never had a paper cut before.

"Uchiha, Yamanaka, it's a pleasure to see you both in my house."

They both snarled.

She directed her attention to Uchiha.

"Uchiha, how do you feel now? Did I really stomp on your pride that much? I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically.

He muttered a string of curses.

"I'm sorry, what was that? How about I tell your parents that you and your slutty girlfriend here just wrapped my house? They'll be so disappointed in you for stooping that low."

And then she directed her gaze to Yamanaka.

"I bet you feel the same as Uchiha right here."

Also, she forgot to mention that the Yamanaka's were the second-richest family next to the Uchiha's, and owned the other half of the billboard signs in the square and all the parks along with the gardens.

Both families always hosted a cherry-blossom viewing each year together.

"Bitch."

Sakura smirked.

"It would be nice if you gave me back my diary, too."

How she knew Yamanaka had it, she didn't know.

But it was such an Ino thing to do.

Steal the enemy's diary and make fun of it in front of the whole world.

After getting her diary back from Ino (who stashed it in her huge Marc Jacobs tote bag) Kakashi let them go and called the Uchiha and Yamanaka's parents once the two were out of earshot and eyeshot, whom were picked up by the limo.

The parents were NOT pleased.

You could hear them yelling through the phone, even when Kakashi held the phone five feet away from him.

_"-To even think that my son would stoop so low because he did something wrong and had his pride stomped on! He needs to learn a life lesson and that there's always one person who will defy him! Thank you, Kakashi for letting us know. We will make sure to teach the kid a lesson."_

Mikoto's voice cut in.

_"Sakura, honey, are you there?"_

"Yes."

The phone was on speaker.

Mikoto had always liked Sakura more than Ino. She was sweet, yet had a fiery side to her that fit her just perfectly.

_"How badly did my son hurt you, emotionally?"_

"Mikoto-san, your son hurt me so bad, I wanted to commit suicide.

But I took on other things to keep my mind off of it.

Even though your son is an arrogant bastard, I still forgive him.

It's unhealthy to have a grudge."

She could hear Mikoto's smile through the phone.

_"You're a sweet girl, Sakura-chan. Do well in Tokyo College of Music."_

"Thanks, Mikoto-san."

They hung up.

The same thing happened with the Yamanaka's parents.

The parents threatened to take all her beauty products away along with her TV, phone, iPod Touch, AND computer for doing such a horrid thing..

And they apologized to her and thanked her for giving them a reasonable excuse to let them teach their girl a lesson.

The adults left and she was alone.

Again.

She still wanted to commit suicide.

Who didn't if they were in her situation?

She was eating another chocolate when she heard the door creak open.

She turned off the lights, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and hid behind the counter.

She was utterly surprised to hear the Uchiha's voice vibrate through the air.

She forgot that he knew where her spare key was.

"Sakura, I know you're in here. We need to talk."

Damn that boy.

It was five months after the break up and NOW he wanted to talk?

Who the hell did he think he was?

"Sakura, please come out."

There was a pleading tone in his voice that she had never heard before.

He crept into the kitchen and turned the light on.

When his back was turned towards her, she put him in a chokehold and poised the knife against his throat.

She snarled.

"What, in the name of Kami, are you doing here, Uchiha?"

"I broke up with Ino."

Like she cared.

(Oh, she did)

"Why would I care?"

"Because I know that you still love me."

"Proof?"

"Your diary."

Oh Kami, they already read it.

And her latest entry was just a few days ago.

Damn, she hated it when he was right.

"What makes you think it didn't fade yesterday?"

"You still have that longing in your eyes."

(**AN: Sorry, Sasuke's a little OOC here. D: Forgive me.)**

She took the knife away from his throat and released him.

"Leave."

"But—"

"I said LEAVE!"

She pushed him out of the house, saw him trip on the porch steps, and slammed the door in his confused face.

She ran up the stairs into her room, flopped on her bed, and started crying.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she sure as hell knew that she looked like crap the next morning.

She made a 3-way call with Hinata and Tenten and told them to bring a LOT of brownies and a bunch of chick-flick movies.

They knew that this was whenever she was utterly depressed about something that was HUGE.

They rang her doorbell two hours later and found her with the TV on./

In they carried ten movies that she liked and three platters of brownies.

She thanked them, set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch, unwrapped them, and started eating the brownies like there was no tomorrow.

When she was calmed down, Tenten was the first one to ask.

"What the hell happened, Sak?"

The tears came again and she blubbered something that sounded like "sonofabitch—who thehelldoeshethinkheis, mean-hateful, so-full-of-himself," and she went on and on.

"Sak, calm down. What happened? Speak slowly."

Hinata nodded in agreement and shyly said,

"G-g-go on, S-S-Sakura."

She wiped her tears and started slowly.

She explained to them what happened and Hinata had to restrain Tenten from grabbing five knives from the kitchen and hunt down the Uchiha.

"B-but, d-do you still l-l-love him?"

She looked down in her lap.

"I don't know," she whispered.

Tenten saw that she wasn't gonna talk for a long time and put in a movie for them to watch.

After all of them blubbering over The Notebook, Sakura went to go grab a tub of ice cream and cookie dough.

They eventually had a sleepover with permission from their parents and talked all night.

Their peaceful morning however, was disturbed by the doorbell ringing and pounding on the door.

And when Tenten is disturbed from her sleep, she is SCARY.

She groaned and woke up with a furious expression on her face, and yelled,

"WHO THE HELL IS POUNDING ON THE DOOR AT 10 IN THE MORNING?"

Sakura got up and crept to the peek hole and saw onyx eyes staring at her.

Oh Kami, no.

She ran back quietly, woke Hinata up, hushed Tenten, and told them the situation.

Within a matter of 30 seconds, they came up with a plan.

Sakura went up to the attic and hid there while laying on the floor and listening to them talk.

She heard the door open and the footsteps of expensive shoes echo on the floor.

"Where's Sakura?"

Tenten answered with a strong voice.

"She called last night and said she was going on vacation before next semester started for college and she wanted to relax. She called us and told us to stay at her house and take care of her cat that's stupidly named after you."

"When will she be back?"

"That's not our information to give out."

"Then can you explain why there are brownies?"

Hinata felt left out and spoke up before Tenten said something really stupid.

"W-w-we baked some brownies. They're r-r-really good!"

"Did she say you could eat from her pantry?"

Tenten was getting pissed off and a huge tick mark showed on her forehead, not to mention that a vein popped.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Sakura only eats brownies when she's depressed."

"HINATA ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WE BAKED SOME AND ATE IT! WHO SAID SAKURA WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKED BROWNIES?"

"Tenten, c-c-calm down."

"I'M SORRY HINATA BUT I AM NOT CALMING DOWN AFTER THIS GUY SHOWED UP DISTURBING MY SLEEP AND ACTING AS IF HE KNOWS SAKURA THE BEST! I WISH HE WOULD STOP GIVING US SHIT!"

Tenten was grateful that Hinata didn't mind her choice of language.

Tenten took quite a few deep breaths and spoke at a normal tone, but disgustingly.

"Now, Uchiha, if you would be so kind to step out the door and leave, your blood will not be shed by my own hands. Understand?"

She shoved him out the door and yelled,

"AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU ARROGANT, EMO, EGOTISTICAL,SON OF A BITCH!"

She slammed the door and watched his black Mercedes-Benz leave the driveway.

Then she called to Sakura and told her she could come down.

After she did, they continued on with their pigging.

However, they couldn't stay in the house forever and took her shopping, forgetting that she was supposed to be in Okinawa, getting a tan on the beach.

But thankfully, Hinata had brains and they all stopped by her house to get brown contacts and a wig that was black hair.

Now she looked like a Hyuuga.

The plan was that they would stick together and if they ran into the Uchiha, they would act like Sakura was a third cousin that Hinata never really knew of and decided to take her shopping.

Oh this was going to be good.

They spent four hours at the mall, much to Sakura's satisfaction and spent forever in Hot Topic.

She was debating whether to get the Vladimir Tod shirt that had the face on the front and a "BITE ME" on the back or a black shirt that hugged her curves and had a somewhat low neckline.

She ended up buying the Vladimir Tod shirt. (**AN: Is there a shirt like that? I wish. XD**)

And then she ran into a store that had a bunch of her favorite anime and manga in the back along with wooden swords.

She learned how to use one, thanks to Kakashi, and bought one.

She hid it in her shirt and luckily she was tall enough that even the hilt would be covered underneath her shirt.

Oh how she loved this day.

They went back to her house and started laughing like a bunch of morons and stopped when a knock was at the door.

Fearing that it was the Uchiha, they stuffed all the shopping bags in her closet, stuck to the story from earlier, and walked slowly, giving Sakura time to hide in the attic.

But thank Kami, it was Kakashi and Anko who came to see her.

They let her get down and she asked them what they were doing here.

Anko spoke up first and said,

"The Uchiha had the nerve to ask me where you were and it seemed like you didn't want to be found so I said you were on vacation."

Was it fate that she came up with the same story as they did, because if it was, thank the heavens.

Kakashi butt in and said,

"How long are you going to keep up the façade?"

She stuck out her chin and replied,

"For as long as I can."

Tenten and Hinata told their parents and started living at Sakura's house for the summer.

He never came back to visit.

They never ran into him.

College was going to start in a few days and Tenten and Hinata moved out after hugging Sakura like there was no tomorrow and leaving her a bunch of brownie mix.

They all lived in Tokyo so she didn't have to live in the apartments. She could just bike to school.

It was about a 20 minute bike.

She refused to let Kakashi waste gas to pick her up everyday to school.

There, she completely forgot about the past.

They school surprisingly had a kendo club and she automatically signed up for it.

She had fun, playing kendo with the boys and other girls.

She met Temari, who was Shikamaru's girlfriend.

Shikamaru was one lazy butt, but she had always wanted to meet his girlfriend and she did.

They became good friends and joined the group of Tenten and Hinata and her.

Those were some good times.

_**Five years later**_

During those years of college, she wrote song after song, and performed them week after week.

She soon grew famous and was asked to perform everywhere.

However, the pressure was overwhelming and stepped down from her title.

She pursued her career in medicine.

Tsunande was the boss of Ichiraku's, but also the head of the hospital in Tokyo.

After hearing that Sakura wanted to major in medicine, she took her under her wing and made her one of the best doctors in the hospital.

Sakura never loved another boy after that.

But everything changed.

On Valentine's Day.

Oh, she absolutely loathed that holiday.

She was at the hospital when a familiar looking man came in with flowers and a box of Ferrero Rocher.

She was currently at the front desk and when it was his turn, she politely asked,

"Good morning sir. How may I help you today? Would you like someone to deliver those to a patient?"

"Sakura Haruno?"

She widened her eyes in disbelief.

How in the world does this man know her?

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno," she said hesitantly.

The man's eyes had a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"Come with me."

She looked at Tsunande who was behind her and silently asked for permission.

Tsunande was smirking widely and shooed her away.

Oh, the little girl does NOT know what she's in for.

She let the man drag her to a café and ordered her a vanilla cappuccino, her favorite.

Now was it by coincidence or just a guess?

They got their coffee and sat down at a table.

He placed the box of chocolate and flowers in front of her.

An awkward silence followed through until he decided to speak up.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Sakura?"

He looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it….

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Look in my eyes."

And she did.

Oh no.

Oh _**hell**_ no.

She pushed back in her chair.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

"You do realize that I've been after you for years, right? I've been looking everywhere, trying to track you down."

"And?"

"You became famous and then I realized that you've been in the Tokyo College of Music for the past few years. When I asked permission to see you, they said that you left the school."

"And?"

"I heard there was a pink-haired doctor at the hospital who was taken under Tsunande's wing automatically and was one of the best in there. So I came to see you."

"Why?"

His eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Maybe you do, maybe you mpfhh—"

Why were his lips on hers, trying to get a response?

Those walls she had built for so long crumbled in a second.

And she responded.

Big mistake.

They stopped for there was a need for oxygen and he put the white roses and chocolate in her hands.

"Give me one more chance?"

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

"Fine."

He kissed her again, but quickly.

"I'm sorry for wrapping your house."

She smacked him on the shoulder and said,

"Too late."

They were out on the streets and walked hand in hand, in comfortable bliss.

She felt the hair stand up on her neck as she felt someone's presence behind her.

But it was too late.

She turned around, only to feel the cold metal of a knife, pierce her stomach.

She caught sight of Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"SAKURA!"

She heard his voice scream with pain and rage.

She clung on to consciousness and spoke the three words that he had waited to hear for five years.

"I…love…you…" she whispered and felt a trickle of blood leak out of her mouth.

"SAKURA, NO! HANG ON!"

"It's too late, Sasuke. Everyone you cared about is dead. Excluding your friends, except for this cherry blossom right her. Even Okaa-san and Otou-san are dead. It's. Too. Late."

The Massacre of the Uchiha Clan.

No.

He couldn't believe it.

He carried Sakura bridal style and ran like never before to the hospital.

Tsunande was waiting for them to appear as a couple but was completely in shock when Sasuke ran in with a nearly dead Sakura.

Tsunande rushed them to the ER and did CPR.

They strapped her up to different machines and watched the electrocardiogram.

The jagged lines grew straighter and straighter until there was no beat left.

There was nothing they could do.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_She ate the other half of the hazelnut and became violently sick._

_Somebody had poisoned the hazelnut._

_"Sasuke…You're the hazelnut in my Ferrero Rocher. You kept me in balance, centered, yet threw me off balance. You're the core of me, just how the hazelnut is the core of the Ferrero Rocher._

_I love you."_

_And she died._

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

Sasuke watched with pain on his face and let the tears roll over.

His family, his soon to be fiancée, were dead.

Yes, he was going to propose to her today.

He had the ring and everything.

But it was all because of Itachi, that there wasn't going to be a happy ending.

Damn him.

It was like his heart had been torn in two.

One half was with the dead girl lying on the stretcher.

The other half was crumbling inside him.

It threw him off balance.

"Sakura…You're the hazelnut in my Ferrero Rocher."

**

* * *

**

AN: PHEW! That took about 4 hours to complete. Yes she's dead sadly. I'm sorry, I hate Valentine's Day, but there was no school today and I took advantage of it to write. It's the longest one-shot I've ever written so yeah. The italics, when she's eating the Ferrero Rocher, were like another way that she died on the inside when she broke up with Sasuke. I hope you liked it!

**Click that button and review please! Make my day! :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Knifestabkillblood102110**


End file.
